


lips tight, eyes wide, fingers clasped

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: Ryan could physically see some of the tension leave Matt in the way his jackknife shoulders slumped back, pearl lips parting. “Okay. Thanks.” Matt let out a wheezy little laugh and chugged the rest of his drink, winding up in a coughing fit, mouth tucked clumsily into the crook of his elbow.Ryan just watched him. His brain was still trying to catch up. The frail, red-faced, overgrown altar boy crumpled in a bundle of matchstick limbs on their couch, Ryan’s closest friend, had just admitted that he got off to the thought of getting fucked by dogs. It was. Well. It was a lot to contend with.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	lips tight, eyes wide, fingers clasped

**Author's Note:**

> don't fucking read this lol but even if you do please god read the tags

Ryan had naturally assumed that it was a joke when Matt had first blurted it out. Because, well, obviously. It just wasn’t something that was said. Not something that you’d expect from anyone in a context other than dark humor. 

So when Matt said that he had a really creepy thing for dogs, Ryan figured it was nothing. That it was just him doing a bit while he was shitfaced, but he wasn’t breaking character. 

“No, like, seriously, it’s—“ Matt hiccuped and eyed his half-empty glass like he didn’t know what was in it. “—I’m not kidding. I wish I was. I wanna be kidding. But I’m not.”

Ryan had to pause and take that in. He had to think. 

He furrowed his brow, his smile fading. “You’re serious,” he said flatly. “Like, you actually —yeah. Okay.”

Matt looked up as if he were bracing for impact, apprehensive and anxious and waiting on the edge of his seat. “Yeah. I, uh.” He coughed a little, shifting on the couch. “You don’t, like… hate me, right? Like, you don’t—do you think I’m gross? Actually?”

He sounded almost like he was on the verge of tears. Ryan had to repress the strange little twinge inside him that made him feel much too much, shaking his head. “I, uh, no. No. I don’t. I mean, I don’t really think I could. Ever.”

Ryan could physically see some of the tension leave Matt in the way his jackknife shoulders slumped back, pearl lips parting. “Okay. Thanks.” Matt let out a wheezy little laugh and chugged the rest of his drink, winding up in a coughing fit, mouth tucked clumsily into the crook of his elbow. 

Ryan just watched him. His brain was still trying to catch up. The frail, red-faced, overgrown altar boy crumpled in a bundle of matchstick limbs on their couch, Ryan’s closest friend, had just admitted that he got off to the thought of getting fucked by dogs. It was. Well. It was a lot to contend with. 

Lego was curled up on the carpet several feet away, sleeping soundly. Ryan didn’t even really realize he was looking at him until he had to drag his eyes away again. Either he was drunker than he thought or he was just experiencing whiplash that bad right now.

Could’ve been both. Was definitely both. 

“So, like.” Ryan tried to gather himself a little, glancing up at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with Matt. “What does that mean? The whole, um. The whole dogfucking thing. What’s it about? Why is that your thing? Don’t people usually get really fucked-up fetishes from trauma or something?” 

“Like incest?”

“Yeah, like incest,” Ryan said, looking at Matt rather pointedly. Matt said nothing, so Ryan decided to leave  _ that _ in a box that he’d open back up some other time, because, really, he’d been meaning to for ages. Honestly, it was more understandable than this. More sympathetic, maybe. “Something like that. Did you get, like, bitten by a dog while you were jacking off once?” 

“I don’t know,” Matt muttered, looking down and toying with the rim of his cup. “I seriously don’t know. I’ve just always had this thing.”

“So does this make you a furry or is this, like, a completely different thing?” 

“Nah, completely different. I’ve never cared about, like, neon twink wolves fucking gym rat tigers or whatever the fuck. Not fursuits, not—none of it. Just dogs. It’s, like.” Matt flushed an even deeper, more vivid shade of pink. “It’s the knot. And the way they…” He bit down on his lip. “...the way they, um. Mate. It’s just so intense and, like, careless and carnal and shit. It’s all of that.” 

Ryan had to mull this over, too. Pull it apart in his mind in opposite directions and dissect it like he was pulling apart barbeque chicken. Fork in one thought, fork in another, and shred. 

He began to ask, “Have you ever done anything with—”

“No,” Matt said quickly. “No. I haven’t. I can’t. I don’t think I could live with myself.”

“...do you want to, though?” 

Matt rubbed his thumb against the rim of his cup, denting the plastic from pressure as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Like, I think about it. I don’t know. I just think about how it’d feel if I did it once in real life. To get totally fucked out by something so big and inhuman.” 

“So you only want dogs inside you,” Ryan said, his voice feeling heavy and thick when he spoke. “You don’t wanna fuck dogs. You just want them to fuck you.” 

“Uh-huh.” Matt looked sufficiently ashamed, but his pupils were blown, his eyes bright. “Now you get it.”

Ryan did kind of get it. He looked over at Lego again, who hadn’t moved, still dozing and curled in on himself. 

He couldn’t do that. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he felt his stomach drop, his insides twisting with a sick, wrong kind of horny, dark and red and burning with guilt. 

“You could try it,” he heard himself say. “Just once. No one has to know.”

“Huh?” Matt blinked. “What are you saying?”

“We got a dog here. We’ve got Lego. We’ve got you here, sharing these, like, insanely intimate pieces of yourself with me, so, like, we could do it. For real.” 

Matt was agape for a fair few seconds, stock-still in his seat. Ryan could hear his own heartbeat in the shells of his ears, his blood rushing at twice its normal speed. 

“Are you serious?” Matt asked, his voice cracking. “You’re actually fucking serious? With—with Lego?” 

Lego lifted his head at his name when Matt practically yelped it out. Ryan swallowed and knelt down. “C’mere. Lego, hey, c’mere.”

Lego yawned and stood, stretching out. He sneezed and shook before he hurried over to Ryan, tucking his head into Ryan’s chest as Ryan scratched behind his ears. “Hey, Lego,” Ryan murmured into Lego’s fur, feeling Matt’s eyes pierce them both. “You know I’d never hurt you, right? This won’t hurt you. It’s all instinct, isn’t it?”

“Dude, I don’t know,” Matt managed shakily. “I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t wanna hurt him. And, like, fuck, I don’t want him to hurt  _ me.  _ He’d tear my asshole to shreds. I’m not ready for that.”

“I could help,” Ryan said, looking into Lego’s soft, mopey brown eyes. “We could loosen you up.”

“We?”

“You heard me. I’m not gonna make you finger your own asshole. That’s a sin.” Ryan felt simultaneously hysterical and carefree in his decision to be a thorough, undeniable degenerate. Like a body sweating to ward off the heat, he was heaping calmness upon himself in the midst of his panic. “There’s lotion in the, uh, the drawer in the side table.”

“Okay,” Matt said. “I—sure. Yeah.” Ryan glanced up to watch Matt stumble over to the table, pulling his shirt down over himself as he moved. 

“Have you ever had anything up there before?” Ryan asked, absentmindedly resting his hand on Lego’s neck. Lego nosed at his arm, begging for more pets. “I dunno, your fingers, at least?”

“Uh…” Matt sat back against the couch, peering at the lotion bottle like it came with instructions. “Not really. Not since—no. I guess not ever.”

Ryan took it with a grain of salt, but he still took it. “You should take your pants off.” 

Matt nodded, an odd, abortive jerk of his head, dropping the lotion bottle on a couch cushion and unbuttoning his jeans. He giggled, high-pitched and borderline shrieky. “Fuck. Fuck. I can’t fucking believe this. You better not ever, ever tell anyone about fucking  _ any _ of this. Don’t even joke about it. Ever.” 

“Yeah, because I’m gonna want everyone to know that it was with my dog. The fuck are you saying?” Ryan left Lego’s side to sit on the couch, watching Matt’s grasshopper legs move. 

They’d seen each other naked plenty of times. Matt had seen Ryan naked more than the reverse, but still. Plenty of pranks and bits involved nakedness. It was funny. They made for good bits. This, though—well, obviously, yeah, it was different, completely different, on its face it was different, but it just had such a strange feeling to it that Ryan couldn’t name. Intimate, maybe. Something similar. It was the shame, maybe, and how clear it was in every move Matt made, every expression that crossed his face. Avoiding eye contact like it was the plague. Curling in on himself as he kicked his briefs off. Pale skin turned pink and blotchy, spreading over spare freckles. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Matt asked, looking at Ryan out of the corner of his eye. He sat with one leg folded up against his chest, his other foot brushing the carpet, head tilted ever so slightly. His bangs were getting longer and they fell over his eyes as his head moved. 

He was cute. Matt was always cute. Occupational hazard. Ryan cleared his throat. 

“You could lay down. Just, like, face me. Get your leg over the back of the couch. Yeah, like that.” Ryan narrowly avoided a kick in the face when Matt slid down against the cushions, his shirt rucking up to reveal a strip of stomach. His dick was already dark with blood, hard against his thigh. It made Ryan suddenly realize how tight his own shorts were. 

“Jesus, you got this fucking hot and bothered just from us talking about this shit?” Ryan murmured, squeezing lotion into his palm. “You’re crazy.” 

“I dunno, it’s like, it’s like when you find a new kind of porn and it makes you feel fucking insanely horny ‘cause it’s so foriegn to your system. It feels like that.”

“Feels forbidden, huh?” Even as the words left his mouth, Ryan really couldn’t feel otherwise. Despite knowing that what was coming was so, so much worse, something that was going to absolutely secure him a place in Hell, this already felt forbidden enough. He swept two fingers over Matt’s tiny, tight hole and got a headrush when Matt shuddered and made the tiniest whine. 

“Forbidden,” Matt repeated, breathless. “Do it.”

Ryan pushed one slick finger into Matt, working midway in to the knuckle. Matt ground his teeth together and shut his eyes. 

“Does that hurt?”

“No. Just… weird,” Matt said, pushing a hand through his hair, fingers twisting in it. “I can take more. Come on.”

Ryan didn’t personally think it would be so easy to get used to fingering, but what did he know? He slid his middle finger the rest of the way in, feeling Matt flutter and constrict around it. Matt gasped and bit down hard on his lip. “O-okay, yeah, it hurts, but keep going. Keep going.”

Ever the gentleman, Ryan simply did as he was asked. He pumped his finger slowly, trying to open Matt up a little, his own breathing shallow. “You’re really goddamn tight. You gonna take Lego’s knot with this?”

“I will. I can. Fuck, I want to, oh my God.” Matt reached down to squeeze his hand around his dick and it made Ryan twitch in his shorts. “I think about it. I think about it all the time. About just, like, being tied, totally unable to move, just so fucking full it hurts.” 

“Lego’s gonna fill you up real good, aren’t you, boy?” Ryan looked back at a sitting Lego, who began wagging his tail. “Are you gonna make little Matty your bitch?” He curled his finger up the next time he pushed it in, remembering why people enjoy anal sex at all, and Matt moaned like a little girl. A loud  _ “Ah”  _ sound, high and effeminate, his hips arching off the couch with it. 

Ryan felt himself grin. “You like that, don’t you? Think I found your G spot.”    
“Yeah, that’s good, that’s good, do that again.” Matt grasped at the back of the couch, clenching hard around Ryan’s fingers. “I want—gimme more.”

“Figured you were gonna be a slut.” Ryan wasn’t even kidding about that. It was inevitable. Another occupational hazard. He worked in his index finger, pushing in until he felt resistance, Matt whimpering in displeasure. 

“Come on, you said you could take it, right? Go on, Matt, take it,” Ryan said soothingly, fucking Matt in a steady rhythm. With each pump, he could all too easily picture his dick replacing his fingers, with him being the one to fill Matt up instead. Leave cum dripping down his thighs. Leave him barely able to walk. 

Maybe Ryan had a weird crush. That was okay. This was a way to cope if anything. (No it wasn’t. What the fuck was happening?)

“You know what? I think we should put you on the floor.” Ryan heard his own voice from very far away as he looked at Lego’s impassive stare, tongue lolling. “Get you really ready for him. You could touch him.”

“Please,” Matt begged, his fingers curling around Ryan’s wrist, clenching hard. Ryan’s heart skipped a beat. “I-I want to.”

Ryan withdrew his hand. “Do it. Now. I wanna see.” 

Ryan didn’t know if it was just in Matt’s nature to be submissive and easily manhandled or he just had a softer spot for Ryan, but Matt still practically tripped over himself to get to the carpet. 

Ryan leaned down to get close to Matt’s ear. “Call him,” he told him softly, his own heart pounding. 

“Lego. Come.” Matt sounded utterly terrified. “C-c’mere, boy.”

Lego finally stood and wandered over. He sniffed and licked Matt’s cheek. Matt’s hand shook as he placed it on Lego’s backside, gingerly stroking his fur.

Ryan shifted closer to the pair, idly pressing the heel of his hand against his clothed cock. “Touch him.”

Matt looked at Ryan with big, owlish eyes, lashes fluttering a few times behind his glasses. “How?”

“Just… make it come out, I guess. I don’t know. Do you think I’ve ever done this shit before?”

“I’m just asking for some fucking guidance, dude; I’ve never done this either. I thought we had, like, a thing going,” Matt mumbled, turning back to Lego. With bated breath, Ryan watched him lift his hand and slide it slowly underneath Lego’s belly. 

“I’ve never, um.” Matt let out a shuddering breath. “I’ve never done this, but I’ve seen… some videos.” Ryan saw him enclose his fingers as Lego yipped. 

“Jesus Christ, really?” Ryan watched Matt’s hand, unblinking and stock-still as Matt’s fingers stroked. Matt’s nervous, uneven breathing was the loudest sound in the room as Lego nuzzled Matt’s cheek. 

“Oh, shit, it’s—oh my God,” Matt uttered. And there it was, full and deep pink in his hand: Lego’s slick cock. Lego panted harder, licking Matt’s neck. 

“That’s gonna be inside you, Matt.” Ryan smiled, feeling a twisted, dark kind of glee that he thought should’ve only been reserved for billionaires and century-old Hollywood celebrities. “What d’you think about that?”

“I-I—fuck.” Matt was practically salivating, stroking his thumb over Lego’s dick. “God. Look at that.”

“Taste it,” Ryan said. He didn’t even recognize his own voice by now. “Put your mouth on it.”

Matt gave a hasty nod, his mouth opening like he was going to say something, but he must’ve thought better of it. He shuffled over and bent his head to the side, kneeling lower, pulling Lego’s dick sideways. 

Matt said something under his breath, some equivalent to  _ “Can’t believe I’m doing this”,  _ and gave Lego a tentative lick. Ryan cursed and clenched his cock. 

“How does it taste?”

“Uh, nothing, I guess. Just skin. Salt.” Maybe that gave Matt a little boost of confidence, that incredibly normal taste, because he closed his lips around Lego, fist holding him loosely. His eyes fluttered shut as his cheeks hollowed out.

“You’re a slut. You seriously are. Holy shit, Matt.” Ryan shifted and lifted his hips, tugging his shorts down and abandoning all presence of shame, because, really, he wasn’t even fighting that losing battle. As if he ever did to begin with. “Wish I could fucking film this.”

“Mm-mm,” Matt replied as he drew his mouth back, licking his own saliva off Lego’s cock. Lego seemed to enjoy it, his tail wagging as he stood still and let Matt play with him. “Nope. Don’t trust it not to get out.” 

“It’s also, y’know, illegal. Highly illegal to film this shit.”

“That too. But it’s California. Laws could change.” Matt mouthed at the side of Lego’s cock,  _ kissing _ it. Ryan groaned quietly. 

“You feel like your mouth belongs there?” Ryan reached out, hand threading just barely threading through Matt’s hair. Downy and wiry and dark in between his fingers. “You like that?” 

“Yeah,” Matt whispered, pulling back again. “Yeah, I do. I think—I want—I want him to fuck me.”

Ryan didn’t think he was going to make it through this. Either just living at all or not orgasming, one of the two. “Then do it. I bet he’s ready. You better present for him.”

“I’m still a little scared.” Matt fiddled with his glasses and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He looked down and plucked at it. “Should I take this off?”

“Uh, no. No, you shouldn’t. You want him to tear your skin up? Make you bleed out from multiple areas? His claws are gonna dig into you. You don’t have fur like, you know, a normal dog.” 

“Yeah. Good point.” Matt crawled a little further away from the coffee table, giving himself more space. Ryan had never, ever seen him this horrifically on edge. He’d seen him have bad, bad backfiring trips that hadn’t made him look nearly this shaky and out of it. Ryan thought about throwing out some encouragement, saying  _ “You can do it, buddy!”  _ or something along those lines, but, well, it would’ve just cheapened the whole thing, really. 

(He also mourned a little that he wouldn’t be able to touch Matt unless he actively got closer to him now, but that was fine. It’d be fine.)

Matt bent over, his legs spread wide. His cheek was pressed against his forearm. His hole was puffy and raw and abused, but not nearly as abused as it was going to be. He already looked so docile and wrecked that Ryan couldn’t begin to imagine how he was going to look after this was all over. Ryan would at least take pictures of that. Just Matt’s face. Just to keep it around whenever he was in a bad mood. 

“Lego, come,” Matt said a second time. 

Lego followed Matt’s voice. He nosed Matt’s hole, sniffing him before giving him a broad lick. Matt jolted, gasping, then falling into a long, aching moan as Lego licked him again and again, lapping at his rim and his taint. 

“Good boy, Lego,” Ryan said, his tone low. “Very, very good boy.” 

Matt reached behind himself and pulled at his asscheek, opening himself up even more. His eyes were closed in sheer ecstasy. Lego lapped away, placing his paw on Matt’s lower back for balance. Matt’s cock dribbled precum, shiny and wet onto the carpet beneath him.

Lego gave Matt one final lick before backing away a few paces. He seemed to consider Matt, standing motionless for a moment before trotting back up. He jumped and tucked his front legs around Matt’s torso and Ryan felt his heart stop. This was the very last chance to stop all of this before it went as far as it could possibly go. 

But neither of them moved. Matt was rigid and frozen on the carpet, holding his breath. Ryan kept his hand on his dick, but didn’t stroke it. Lego thrusted forward and only hit a chunk of flesh. 

The next thrust, however, found purchase. 

As soon as it began, it began violently. Lego began to pound his hips against Matt unforgivingly, legs locked around him, thick, smooth, wet puppy cock sliding in and out at a rapid speed. Matt nearly screamed, high and expelled from his chest like he was kicked in the ribs, choking out sounds in between thrusts. 

“Le-g-go,” Matt forced out, clawing at the carpet, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Oh—oh—f-fu—” His fingers slackened, his face turning in to his elbow, his glasses askew. Ryan’s hand was a blur between his own legs. He didn’t care about guilt, he didn’t care about shame, he didn’t care about what was or wasn’t legal, he didn’t care about  _ anything _ other than this. 

“He’s treating you like a bitch, Matt. You’re his bitch. He’s gonna fucking breed you.” Ryan had to slow down to try and draw this out. He just held his dick for a second, feeling himself throb as Matt was stretched to the breaking point. “How’s it feel being Lego’s dumb little pup?” 

_ “Ryan,”  _ Matt sobbed out, girlish and wet, shaking as Lego fucked him well, claws dragging along Matt’s sides. “I can’t,  _ I can’t—”  _ He moaned like he was in genuine pain rather than pleasure. 

“You wanted this. You wanted to see what it was gonna feel like,” Ryan reminded him.

“I—I d-don’t—oh, God.” Matt’s chest heaved, eyes streaming. “I  _ can’t.”  _ Lego growled and seemed to pick up speed, making Matt cry out, fingers curling in so his nails could dig back into the carpet. He was desperately searching for security. Maybe they should’ve done this in a bed where it would’ve been easier for Ryan to hold his hand.

“Can’t take it, can you? Too much for you?” 

_ “Ngh.”  _ Matt could only manage single syllables, most of them nonsense. His hands grabbed at nothing like he was trying to escape with no mercy offered to him. He was wide and begging for assault, a repeated offense that he deserved. A filthy little toy. A hole. 

“It’s swelling.” Matt’s eyes shot wide, his throat blown out and scratched to death as he spoke. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck  _ oh fuck.” _

Lego was slowing down. He whimpered and yipped, his thrusts getting fewer and farther between, shallower and shallower. Matt groaned, hopelessly loud, a sound pulled out of him from somewhere unholy. 

“Did he… Oh my God.” Ryan watched in sickened but pure, thorough delight as Lego paused and sniffled at Matt’s neck, licking the bit of skin on his neck that was exposed. “How does it feel?”

“Jesus, I can’t—it’s so—” Matt panted and sniffed, coughing once before he could speak again. “It’s so big. I don’t know how it’s still in me. I think I’m gonna die. It’s so fucking big.” 

Ryan rose from the couch, deciding that he was not only going to abandon the façade of shame, but also the façade of the two of them not being equally involved. And it was cruel to just let Matt languish without human contact. He knelt at Matt’s side, tipping his chin up. “Like I said: you wanted this.”

Lego began to dismount Matt, turning until Ryan could barely see the base of his cock knotted fast inside Matt. Matt’s fingers pulled at his own hair, fisting it and twisting hard. His other hand found Ryan’s, clutching at it, finally finding that escape he needed. 

“Hey,” Ryan said, seizing with sudden excitement and pleasure, feeling reckless. They’d already gone this far. What was a little extra oral between friends? “I got an idea. You already got one hole busy, so...” He moved around, leaving Matt’s side so he could grab a handful of his hair, pulling it loose from Matt’s grip. He tugged Matt’s head up. “Suck me off.”

Matt was in disbelief. “Are you—what? I can’t.” 

“Yeah, you can. If you can let Lego fuck you, you can do this. Stop pretending you don’t like it. I know you’re fucking dying for it.” As Lego’s tail swished, knot pulsing inside Matt, Ryan nudged his hips forward and gave the gentlest push of his hand to get Matt’s mouth on his cock. 

It was everything Ryan had been dreaming of for years and more. Wet and hot and all  _ his,  _ Ryan fucked into Matt’s mouth, careful enough for it to be generous. He was already so far gone that he wasn’t going to last more than sixty seconds, so Matt wouldn’t have too much to complain about. 

Or maybe thirty seconds. Ryan had been edging ever since Lego had started fucking Matt. Matt made a garbled sound around him, clinging pathetically to Ryan’s thigh as his own hair fell in damp, limp, thin pieces over his tearful baby-blues. He came completely untouched just before Lego finally pulled away from him, spurting onto the carpet, sucking sloppy and weak at Ryan’s cock as he fell apart. 

When Lego did pull away, it took the intense shiver that vibrated through Matt to make Ryan come. He nearly saw stars. He shoved his cock deep inside Matt’s mouth, hitting his gag reflex, cupping the back of his head to make it stay. Ryan made a mental promise to himself to pay for breakfast (and possibly medical bills) tomorrow to make up for at least a little bit of this. 

Ryan withdrew his softening cock from Matt’s mouth and Matt immediately began to cough, dropping his head and spitting spunk on the floor in front of him. He moaned weakly when Lego licked at his hole again, cleaning him up. 

“H-hang on. Holy fuck. Give me—give me a sec. Hold that pose.” His limbs hot and fluid like liquid gold, Ryan reached over for his discarded shorts, pulling his phone from a hip pocket. 

“Just for me. No one else.” Ryan took a few pictures of an extremely disoriented Matt, debauched and fucked within an inch of his life, whimpering and half-naked as Lego lapped at him. “This is just for me. I swear. No one else is ever gonna know.”

Matt blinked hazily. “Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”


End file.
